A Change of Heart
by CynthiaSylar
Summary: This is the story of Alex Mazuri. She fled the scene, and that was the last time anyone heard from her. Not a peep. Alex had stayed hidden, regaining her strength. Letting time heal her wounds. She watched over the one Known as Sylar. Her powers gone, so was his, all she could do was try and keep him out of trouble. She had no idea why this was happening or what was going to happen
1. A Change of Heart

**This is the story of Alex Mazuri. She fled the scene, and that was the last time anyone heard from her. Not a peep. Alex had stayed hidden, regaining her strength. Letting time heal her wounds. She watched over the one Known as Sylar. Her powers gone, so was his, all she could do was try and keep him out of trouble. She had no idea why thi was happening or what was going to happen. But she knew one thing. Only time will** **tell.**

_Sequel of Can this be true?_

There is only 11 episodes to this season. So I dont know how big the book will be. But I will try and make it big. I promise :)

What I have figured out is, that I am going to do some scenes where if there is Names in Bold, then it will be the others with Abilities. Say like this:

**Cynthia Sylar**  
**Odessa, Texas**

Then well its just gonna be focussed on them, but im gonna try and not do that too much. Oh and if I can. There will probably be one chapter per episode. If not. Well then lets just say there may be a minimum of 5 chapters. But I will try to write more.

Sorry for the bad Spanish xD using Bing Translate, never was really good at Spanish.

_Tell me what you think and Maybe. Just Maybe I will post up another chapter on Sunday.  
It's all if I can get enough reviews to say yes this is good.  
I's still really nervous about everything_

Thanks for reading

xx xx


	2. Four Months Later - Part 1

**Here is the first chapter of ****_A Change of Heart_**

**_Lets get this show on the road ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters but Alex Mazuri. I don't own Heroes or Sylar (Even though I wish I did)  
Enjoy :)_**

**Volume 2: Generations**

**Mohinder Suresh  
Cairo, Egypt**

Mohinder Suresh stood up on the stage, he was taking a group, talking about the stages of Evolution. And what abilities people could possess. "And not only are these special individuals among us. They bare a curse" he paused. "A Virus, which strips them of their powers and leads to their eventual death" he paused and walked over to his podium. "In these last four months, I have recently discovered what I believe to be a plague" He pressed a button. "A Plague, which targets only these unique individuals" Mohinder watches the man walk in.

"Its a disease that threatens to eradicate them all" He looks towards the people in the seats. "And In doing so, deprives our species of its evolutionary advancement" the man walks closer to the seats. "Without this advancement. The challenges of the modern world, global warming terrorism, diminishing resources, seem almost insurmountable on our thin shoulders" Mohinder walked back to the middle of the set up stage he was on. "The fate of humanity itself, hangs in the balance" he pauses again. "But with proper funding and research, we can stop the advancement of this disease. I urge each and every one of you. To take up this cause, spread the word and fight those who will keep us from the truth" he put the remote in his pocket. "Thank you all for coming"

The lights came up and the audience of 20 clapped. Mohinder gathered up his stuff, taking them and putting most of it in his briefcase before heading out of the room, making his way down the stairs. "Inspirational Dr Suresh. I.. I was wondering if I could trouble you for an autograph" the man pulls out a book. "Your father would have been so proud" Mohinder takes the pen and signs the book. "So would your sister" the man added.

Mohinder stopped writing and dropped his things, pinning the man to the wall. "Who the hell are you and why are you following me" Mohinder threatened. "This is unnecessary. I'm nobody" Mohinder pushed him harder against the wall. "You think I didn't recognize you? You have been to three of my lectures. The company sent you to bag and tag me? Is that it? A year ago I would have ran, but not anymore" Mohinder kept pulling on the man's coat.

"Well that's good because if you had, I wouldn't have been able to offer you a job" Mohinder laughed and clapped the guys arm. "I've been down that road before" he picked up his case. "It doesn't end well" he got up in the guys face before making his way down the stairs again. "Where will you go Dr Suresh?" the mystery man asked, "No one even believes they exist" Mohinder stopped. "I found your fathers book in the parapsychology section between Hypnosis and Alien Abductions. They don't take you seriously" the man came to stand by Mohinder. "They all think you're nuts" Mohinder looked at the partially bald man with glasses.

"But not me" he finished. "So if you're really interested in saving the world. The least you could do is let me buy you a drink" Mohinder carried on staring at the man. Could he actually believe him?

**Maya and Alejandro  
San Cristobel, Honduras**

Maya and Alejandro ran, ran as fast as they could. The Police car right behind them. They were tired but they couldn't stop now. They needed to escape. Their bags dragged them down heavily, but they needed them. They stopped running and looked towards the fence. Maya climbed up some boxes and threw her bag over, Alejandro doing the same. They climbed over, they needed to get away. The police car pulled up beside the fence but by then they had already began running again, bags back over their shoulders.

Alejandro kicked down a wall and pushed through, turning to grab Maya's hand. He couldn't leave her. It's not what brothers do. They carried on running down the street, the police car still looking for them. Maya moved over to a door, and Alejandro elbowed the glass, breaking it before putting his arm inside and unlocking it. He pulled it open and pushed Maya inside, getting inside himself and closing the door just as the police car went past them.

"Are they really gone?" Maya spoke in her native tongue. "For now" Alejandro breathed out. Both of them were breathing heavily. They had been running a little over a day now. They had to. "We've got to keep going" Alejandro stated, Maya breathed out a no. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. It was too much, all the running, the hiding. She hated it. "We've been running for eight hundred miles. I can't run anymore" she managed to tell her brother between breaths.

"We have no choice" Alejandro said as he looked down to his sister, who was still catching her breath. "What if we don't make it?" Maya asked, she didn't want to know the answer but it might just help her keep going. "If we get caught, people could die" she added on. "They'll die if we don't run" Alejandro suggested to her. "Maya" he put his hand under her chin lifting it up to face him. "By Tuesday, we'll be in America" he took a deep breath, "There, we can find the answers we need" he reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, I promised Mom that I wouldn't let you slow down" he joked causing her to laugh. He put his bag back onto his shoulder and opened the door, walking out after checking that the coast was clear. They began running again. Passing a Wanted poster of the both of them. They were wanted to Homicide.

It was dark now in Honduras and Maya and Alejandro had made it to a truck which would take them North, closer to their final destination. A man approached them, "Looks like my lucky day" he said in his native tongue, Spanish. He eyed Maya, who looked at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. Alejandro walked up to him, "How much?" he asked noticing the man to his right, a big bloke, probably punch him out in one. "Ten thousand Lempira's... I'll take you as far as Sonora" the man with who eyed Maya said. This was his deal? Alejandro thought about it. It was the best deal ever, considering they were wanted for Homicide.

"That's six hundred miles from the American Border" the man said to them. They needed to take it. They needed to get there quickly. Alejandro looked at Maya, debating whether to actually do this. "Okay" he finally said, pulling his bag off his back and opening it. The man kept eying up Maya, "You two married?" he asked. "She's my sister" Alejandro stated a little disgusted. "Even better" the man said, taking the money from Alejandro, not once taking his eyes off of Maya. "You can ride with me up front" he said to her, a smile written all over his face.

"In your dreams" she spat at him. She didn't like the look of this man, or his... bodyguard but they needed to get to the American border and she needed to stay close to Alejandro. For the safety of others. "Ride with me, or you don't ride at all" the man offered. Alejandro piped up "She stays with me, We'll ride in the back" the man didn't seem to like this idea but went with it anyway. He laughed, bowing his head before looking back up.

He laughed again and walked back towards the driver's side of the truck. Alejandro looked towards Maya, who looked back at him, the big man, pulled back the curtain to the back of the truck, allowing them both to see what was inside. More people, just like them, moving around their own country to get to another place. Alejandro threw his stuff in, helping Maya climb in the back before climbing in himself.

**Claire and Noah Bennet  
Costa Verde, California**

Claire walked out the schools administration, looking down at her new time table. This was going to be a tough year, she thought looking up at the other students walking around. Her dad, Noah Bennet walked up next to her. "All the electives I wanted are for the next semester" They began to walk. "Come on its your first day, you should be excited... I am" Noah exclaimed placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well that's easy for you to say. You're not wading into the Shark infested waters of 11th grade" Claire looked over to the four cheerleaders walking past. One of them had their hands crossed over her chest, smiling smugly at Claire as she passed them.

Claire sighed. "Without one friend. I'm Shark Bait" she looked around. "Oh you're gonna be fine" Noah supported. "It doesn't look any different from the kids in Texas" he caught site of a girl with long brown hair, and a very revealing outfit on. "Okay except for her" he added. He looked to Claire. "So maybe they are a little bit more... Sophisticated here. But you're gonna fit right in" he said, placing a hand on her arm. "Yeah. If you say so" she huffed.

"Just remember what we talked about" Noah said. "I know, I'm Claire Butler. I won't slip up" she looked over to her father who grabbed her wrist. "It's not just the name" he said pulling her to a stop and turning her to face him, "Its everything. Trust me. The company is still out there. And they will find us, unless we are flawless with our plan" he looked into her eyes. "From now on, you have to be entirely un-extraordinary" Claire nodded her head and they went back to walking. "Right. Don't stand out in any way"

"Exactly" Noah said, "Don't raise your hand in class, and don't even think about trying out for cheerleading" Noah gave her a look, she sighed and looked at him, before focussing on the path in front of her. "Oh come on Dad, it's all behind me" she said, "It's just blend in, be ordinary" They looked up and down the roads before proceeding to cross. "You got it. You know... You might want to start by you not driving me to school. It kind of draws attention to me" she explained. She was trying to persuade her dad to give her the car.

"Ouch" he said going to stand by the driver's side of the car. "And, don't you think it might be easier on all of us if I had my own car" she gave her father the puppy eyes look. "Your mother and I were gonna surprise you on your birthday next month" Noah stated, "But" he looked down, before holding out the keys to the car. "Oh my gosh the rogue?" she grabbed the keys, gasping as she realized he just gave her the rogue, the same car she wanted. "Oh my god Daddy thank you. I love you" she pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight, he kissed the top of her head. "You are the best Dad in the world" she finished just as the bell went.

Claire began to walk back towards the school, "Claire.." She turned back to her dad, the smile still etched onto her face. "It's just. I just can't help but think of how many times I have said, goodbye to you on the first day of school" they stared at each other and Noah looked like he was about to cry. "And I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through" Claire noticed the look on her dads face. "I hope you know how much I love you" he added at the end, Claire smiled and walked back up to him, pulling him into another hug.

A second bell went off in the school and Claire pulled away before turning and running to get inside. She ran across the road, and a car screeched to a stop, before blaring its horn at her. She to the driver. "Sorry" she smiled, before turning to look at her Dad, she ignored the music blaring out of the drivers car, before carrying on into the school.

Claire was sitting in her first class, Science. She always did love science. "Turn on your Bunsen burners people. And be careful" her teacher ordered. Claire reached over and crunched something metal over the top, causing the Bunsen burner to light up straight away. Claire looked over to the head cheerleader, who looked right back at her before sitting down. Sighing she turned to the equipment on the desk, before putting the equipment she just used down.

Claire thought for a moment before putting her hand over the flame of the Bunsen. Holding it there. A guy chose to sit next to her, "Do you have a death wish" he said, putting his bag on the table. Claire retracted her hand, shocked that she didn't see him approach. She looked at him, "Oh you talking about that? I was just seeing how hot it was" she laughed a little looking down at the desk.

"Pretty sure its hot" the boy said to her, she recognized him. It was the same kid that nearly hit her with his car. Claire studied his face a little. "It's called a flame" he was patronising her and she knew it, she just didn't want to say anything. "Yeah. I was just kidding around" she told him. "Like you were this morning?" he asked, "when you stepped in front of my car" he sighed. Claire looked away again, a little ashamed how she carelessly went running in the street. She was meant to be in hiding dammit she couldn't get hurt in any way that could show people what she was.

"That's okay" the boy said, "Made my morning interesting" he smiled at her, showing his teeth, which were like a pure white. Claire looked at him, nodding slightly "I'm West" he introduced. "Claire" she said back. Her day just became interesting, not only does she now have a car, but she has actually met someone who probably doesn't hate her. "You new right?" Claire nodded and answered a yeah. "So what are you?" the question was so sudden, Claire turned to look at his, both shocked and confused.

"Meaning what exactly?" she asked him, not understanding the question he asked her. Did he know? "Meaning are you one of them?" he looked at the cheerleader. "Or one of the others" Claire continued to look at him. Is that what they did here? "Im not sure I know, what you're getting at" she told West. "Lemme break it down for ya" he said, "Are you a robot or an alien, cause everyone in the world is one or the other" Claire didn't know what to think of this new found information. "Robots do what they are told and stick with the herd. Aliens on the other hand, do their own thing" Claire looked at West again, still not sure what to make of the situation.

"Uh. Well. I dunno. Do I have to choose?" she shrugged her shoulders, West just gave her a look. "Most people do" Claire smiled, "So what are you?" she asked, "Okay everyone" the teacher announced. "In the struggle for survival, it is the fittest who win out at the expense of their rivals. Now who said this?" the teacher asked. Claire wanted so badly to put her hand up and tell the teacher, but she promised her dad she wouldn't, so she just chose to write it down in her book.

Charles Darwin. "Come on people" the teacher exclaimed, hoping someone could at least tell him the answer. West looked over to Claire's book and realised that she knew the answer, she just wasn't saying it. He would never admit this out loud. But he quite liked Claire. She was pretty, smart and can be really funny. "Journey of the beagle? Evolution" the teacher exclaimed but the students just looked at him. "Any one?" he paused for a moment, feeling a little let down at his class. "Charles Darwin" he finally told them. "Charles Darwin easy one" West smiled and looked at Claire, so he was right. She was smart.


	3. Four Months Later - Part 2

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a busy day with School and staying round my friends. I hope to God that this Chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading. Please review**

**Thank You xx**

**Hiro Nakamura**  
**Outside Kyota, Japan (1671)**

Hiro groaned as he landed on the grass. He slowly lifted himself up, looking around at the Grassy fields he landed himself in. The last thing he remembered was being thrown back by Sylar, and before he hit the building, he teleported away. He looked to his right and his face masked shock. There were Six men riding horses and another 6 men walking in front of them. All wielding Bows. He quickly got to his feet, pushing his glasses up on his face with his right hand. He watched as the men with the bows took aim.

He began to run, running in the opposite direction, his coat flying behind him. He stopped short. Another horseman riding towards him in the distance. Hiro didn't know what to do. One of the horsemen behind him yelled something, un-sheathing his sword. The single man, riding on his own horse, yelled something back, pulling his sword from behind him and brandishing it. Hiro looked between them, not knowing what to do.

It began to grow Dark, even though it was daytime. Hiro looked up, the eclipse was occurring, Hiro covered his eyes, looking up at the sun now shrouded in darkness. "Not again!" he muttered. "Ready!" the guys with the red flags raised their weapons again, aiming at both Hiro and the guy with the blue flag. It was like one of those video games. Red vs. Blue. Hiro looked towards the men, they fired the arrows, which soared high in the air. Hiro panicked and covered his face with his right arm, using it as a shield as he closed his eyes.

Moments before the impact of the Arrows, Hiro managed to stop time, he lowered his arm. "The past isn't a very safe place" he muttered to himself, pushing away one of the arrows, which got a little too close. Hiro moved away from the arrows, looking towards the Blue warrior. He too was attacked with arrows, and just like Hiro, they were very close to the target. Hiro smiled and ran towards him, looking at the soldier, with a certain interest.

"Not so safe for you either" he said to the man. Hiro noticed the man's flag and sword. "Oh My God" he paused a little. "You are Takezo Kensei!" Hiro was practically jumping up and down in delight. "My Hero!" he bowed, he couldn't believe he was here; face to face with his Hero. The one who had given him the strength to stab Sylar, even if he did hurt Alex in the process. Hiro looked away for a second. Was Alex okay? Did she survive? Or did she die? Hiro shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts of Alex. A hero did what he must do for the greater good.

Hiro looked back towards the other soldiers, "I must save you!" he said looking back to Takezo. He placed his hand on the horse and closed his eyes. His face scrunching up in concentration. They teleported away.

**Matt Parkman****  
****Manhattan**

"I'm asking you one more time. Come out with your hands up" he was waiting beside a door, gun raised and his bulletproof vest strapped around his torso. "Look I know this sucks. NYPD showing up at your door like this. I get it. But this is what happens when you take somebody hostage" he paused, taking a quick glance behind him. "I just need to make sure everybody gets safely out of there. Okay?" he strained his hearing towards the door, suddenly there was a ruckus.

A woman began to scream. and Matt took action, he moved in towards the door and kicked it in, Gun raised as he made his way inside. He moved in further, lowing the gun, pointing it to the floor. He looked around, the room was a state, showing that multiple people lived here. A man tried to sneak up behind. Matt was quick on his feet, he turned and shot the man, letting him collapse to the floor. Matt needed this Job. He needed to do a god job. He had to support himself and the incident with Sylar wasn't going to stop him.

Matt continued on further and further into a house. Another man came running out the bathroom and Matt shot him too, watching him fall backwards before hitting the floor. The hostage was just around the corner, he had to think fast. Raising his gun he kicked down the last of the sliding door, pointing the gun at the two people there. "Put your hands up" he yelled to them. They both began screaming that they were the hostage. Matt had to choose. He had to figure out which one was the hostage and shoot the other.

Matt didn't know what to do. So he did what came best for him; reading people's minds. _Shoot him_the woman said in her mind. _Dude it's her, shoot her_ the man said in his mind. Matt could tell he was telling the truth and turned his gun onto the woman. Shooting to kill. The lights turned on sending a brightness through the apartment that wasn't there before and the bell rung, signalling the end of the test. The woman stood back up. "How did you know?" she playfully hit Matt on the chest. "Hey guys, good job" a voice rung through speakers.

Matt squinted his eyes against the harsh light. "Let's clean this place up. All guns in the armoury" the voice added on. Matt walked back the way he came to talk to the chief that worked here. They shook hands. "How did you know which one to shoot?" Matt sighed and tried to think of an answer other than reading her mind. "I don't know" he finally said, "Tone of voice. Eye contact. The hostage was looking me in the eye, the other was looking for an exit" he explained. The chief looked impressed. "Well most people notice the gun under the bad guys shirt" he said, "Right. Yeah, that too of course" Matt added. He wanted this job so badly.

They began to make their way out. "Guys who get shot like you did, take that workers comp and call it a day" they walked through some doors. "Yeah well, I've wanted to be a cop my whole life. Four bullets to the chest aren't gonna change that" he put his hands on his wait, still trying to even out his breathing. "Well" the chief sighed. "We were gonna drag this out, make you sweat but I figured what's the point" he paused. "Take that off" he pointed to the badge. Matt looked upset as he took it off. This probably meant he wasn't getting the job.

Matt handed it over to him and the chief searched his jacket. "I figured you would like to have a real one" he said, opening a box to show a real police badge. Matt looked shocked, he kept looking between the chief and the badge before smiling. "Well are you gonna take it?" Matt reached out and took the badge. "Yeah, yeah, thank you" he said, sounding very surprised. "Thank you so much" he studied the badge. He had been wanting this his whole life and now its right in front of him.

Matt walked through the school grounds, looking for Molly Walker. He held up his hand in a wave and a young girl jumped off the merry-go-round. "You are late" she stated as he approached her. He pulled her into a hug. "No I believe im right on time" he smiled. "I believe that your watch is slow" Molly countered, smiling herself. "Guess what" Molly said to Matt, "What?" he asked as they walked towards the car. "Max Grisbon tried to kiss me today" she said, a smug look on her face. "What?" Molly hmmed a response.

"Parkman?" a woman said from behind. "Yeah?" he looked around. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked. "Uh Sure." he turned to Molly, "Can you give us a second?" he asked her. "Sure" she said running back towards the swing set. The two adults watched her go. They began to walk slowly through the playground. "Uh. Is everything okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I'm just concerned, that's all" they stopped walking, "Molly has been falling asleep during class, the last week or so and when I asked her about it, she said she's been having trouble sleeping from nightmares" the teacher took a deep breath and Matt looked over to Molly, watching her as she swung back and forth on the swings.

"Um. She's got a big imagination and I realized there is really nothing you can do about them so I'm, just trying to make her feel as safe as possible" The teacher looked at him. "About that. I know it's not exactly my place, but..." Matt looked back over to Molly, the girl he had been looking after for four months since the incident at Kirby Plaza. "Your situation isn't the most stable" Matt looked back at her. "My situation?" he questioned. "Your injuries, your divorce" she looked down ashamed that she even thought that. "Listen, My divorce is my business. And all you need to know is that Molly is loved and well cared for and she's doing great"

Matt didn't like what this woman was saying. She was practically saying he wasn't in a good position to be caring for Molly, but she didn't know what they went through. What had happened. "You're struggling Mr Parkman" Matt looked angry. "Why? Because she's having a few nightmares?" he asked her. "Because of these" she said, going into her bag and pulling out some pictures, handing them to Matt who began to flick through them.

"She began drawing them a week or so ago. Every day they get a little worse" The teacher sounded completely worried about Molly, Matt continued to flick through them. They were basically the same; Two eyes and a symbol. "Oh my god" Matt said, he didn't like this at all. In fact, he hated it. He didn't want Molly to be like this. "I'm going to have to ask you. What is this?" she said pointing to the symbol. "It's in every single one of them" Matt didn't look up, he was too shocked at the drawings.

**Kaito Nakamura and Ando****  
****Manhattan**

Kaito was sitting on a rock, waiting for Ando to arrive. He was deep in thought but looked up when he saw the familiar person walking towards him. Ando walked towards Kaito, Hiro's father with a purpose. Coffee and newspaper in hand he continued on his was as someone crashed into his arm. "Sir, with no disrespect to you or Hiro" he handed the coffee to the man. "It's been almost four months" Ando sat down on the rock next to him. "And there's been no sign of him" Ando didn't know what to do. Ever since Hiro left him back at Yamagato, their old jobs, there hasn't been a single word from him. Was he okay?

"Maybe he isn't coming back?" Ando suggested, even though he knew otherwise. Hiro had left him with a gift, Takezo Kensei's sword, the one that Hiro took from Lindeman. Hiro had promised that by giving Ando the sword, it mean that he was coming back. "For close to Thirty years, I have seen my son as a disappointment. A dreamer who excelled at nothing" Ando looked at the ground, all thoughts on his best friend. "It was not until Hiro began this quest, that I saw his strength, courage and wisdom" Kaito looked towards Ando who looked right back.

He was proud of his son. He finally did something that was extraordinary, but what made him a great person. Putting others before himself. "There is a legacy" Kaito said to Ando. "That I am meant to hand down to him" he paused, making sure Ando was listening, "No... I will wait for Hiro to return" Ando was curious now. He wanted to know, "I am a man of patience" Kaito finished. He opened the newspaper that Ando gave him and a picture fell out of it.

Kaito looked down at it before picking it up. "This can't be" he said standing up, it couldn't be, the picture was of him. But it had a red symbol drawn over him. Godsend, it mean. Kaito took a few steps forward, looking around at everyone and everything. "Where did you get this Newspaper?" He demanded as Ando stood up. "From your office" Ando replied, not understanding anything going on. Kaito looked around even more, he didn't like this.

"Sir, what is it?" Ando asked, he wanted to help whatever got Kaito this frightened. "What does it mean?" he said. "In Twenty-four hours" Kaito started looking back down at the picture. "I'll be dead" Ando gave him a shocked look, before helping him look around the Plaza.


	4. Waking Up

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Rate, Review and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thanks xx**

Alex shot awake, taking a note of where she was. She was lying on a sun bed, the searing sun shining down onto her face. Alex covered her eyes. A mobile phone went off and Alex turned to her right to see a woman picking up the phone. The woman had ginger hair, and she was sporting an orange Bikini with these big hoops for ear rings and these hugs sunglasses. "Hey" she said into the phone. "No they're still sleeping" she said lowering the drink she held in her hand. "What can I say. They're tired" someone began to make a noise. Like they were waking up.

"They're waking up. I'll have to call you later" she said, before hanging up the phone. Alex looked over to the man, she never really took notice of him before, thinking it was just another person but upon closer inspection, she looked towards the face of Sylar. Alex gasped, not knowing what to do. "Morning sleepy heads" she said, Alex noticed that Sylar was moving and looking at the woman a bit confused. "Where am I?" he asked her, looking around. "We're in Maui" she said, "Nice huh?" she looked over to Alex.

"Who are you?" Sylar and Alex asked at the same time, which sort of creeped Alex out. "I'm Michelle" she held out her hand to Sylar. Alex didn't remember much, just the pain of the sword going through her chest and making her way towards the manhole, other than that. It's a blur. "I used to go by Candice" she lowered her hand, realising Sylar wasn't going to take it. "But, ever since I pulled you off of Kirby Plaza, the police have kind of been looking for my old self" Alex didn't know what was happening.

She closed her eyes, hoping to see what was happening, but nothing came of it. What was going on? Why couldn't she see the future? "I'm going for a new look" Candice or Michelle or whatever her name was said, taking off her sunglasses and undoing the tie in her hair. "What do you think?" Alex chuckled a little at her attempt to flirt with Sylar, they both looked at her. "What?" she said innocently, the smile still on her face.

"So you dragged me off Kirby Plaza?" Sylar said, finally wanting some answers. "After you got stabbed through the chest with a Samurai, Yes. With the help of the brunette there" Michelle looked towards Alex, and Sylar looked back. "You? You helped me? After the amount of times I nearly killed you" he laughed. "I don't believe you" Alex scoffed. "Yeah well I was feeling kind. Maybe I should have left you there. I'm surprised I even had enough strength left" Alex said truthfully.

"Oh and don't forget the eight surgeries you both had to have. Here we are" Michelle leaned forwards, Alex looked shocked. Eight surgeries? Wow that was a lot. "Which reminds me. Don't try to move. Or You will rip your stitches" she offered them the advice. Sylar looked down, undoing his shirt with his left hand. "Stitches? There is nothing there" he looked over to Alex before looking back to Michelle. "I covered them up. I make illusions" she put her drink back down again.

"It's kind of my thing" she said, she thought she was smart. Idiot. "So none of this is real?" Sylar looked at her with what was probably an evil stare. "Show us the real world. Michelle" Alex stated, wanting to get up. "Show us what's really going on here" Sylar grabbed her wrist and Michelle closed her eyes, smiling. "Honey, you really don't wanna know" she said. Alex knew what was going to happen, she didn't need to see the future to figure it out. Sylar was gonna force her, it was in his body language.

Sylar pulled her forwards, sitting up slightly as he did so. "Show me" he said getting up in her face. Sylar began to breath heavily at the strain he was putting on himself. The world around them began to change, reverting from the colourful Maui to a dull grey, like a prison cell. Alex looked around. She wasn't wearing much, She just had a blanket thrown over her body to cover the wounds seeing as the top she was wearing had rips in it. Alex looked down at Sylar's open shirt. There was blood and bandages and seeing as how she was struck in the same place as Sylar when Hiro stabbed them, she presumed her wounds looked the same.

The place they were in was horrible. Sylar was lying on a very hard looking bed and Alex must have been too. There were boxes and supplies strewn around. At least they had I.V's attached to them. Helping with the process. Sylar tried to get up, Alex wanted to do that too, but as soon as Sylar tried, he began to scream in pain, holding one hand to the wound on his chest. Alex moved a tiny bit, allowing herself to get comfortable. She looked off into the distance.

"How long?" She asked Michelle as soon as Sylar had been put under sleep again. "About four months. Do You have a power?" Michelle asked back. Alex thought for a moment, casting a glance at Sylar. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. So why didn't you ditch me after I helped you get Sylar down the manhole?" asked fired another question at the illusionist. Michelle didn't answer. "You work for someone don't you. They wanted Sylar. But I got in the way. So they took me too" Alex offered her as an excuse.

"No actually. Well partially right. They wanted me to take Sylar and take you later on, but I couldn't do that. I watched you, Sylar threw you in front of the sword, hoping that the Japanese man would stop. But he didn't, so he ended up stabbing you too. I had to drag Sylar down the manhole and go back for you" she walked over to a box and pulled out a bottle of water. She came back over to Alex and passed her the bottle. "Drink" she went back to her seat by Sylar. "When you started moving towards us, at the rate you could with the injury you had. I helped you. And between us, we Managed to get Sylar to a safe house and then you collapsed" Alex opened the bottle and took a quick drink of water.

"So I collapsed after helping you save the guy who nearly murdered my best friend, her mother and then proceeded to drag me everywhere with him before finally getting me stabbed in the chest with a Samurai Sword" Alex practically laughed in her face. She put the lid on the water before tossing it back to Michelle. "Thanks for the drink" she said before thinking about Claire. Alex hadn't known her for very long, but it's like that love t first sight crap. She knew that she and Claire would get along, even before she found out Heroes was real. It was a sort of feeling.

Thinking back on what had happened the last 6 months. Alex slowly began to drift into a sleep. One filled with nothing but different memories. At least It was fairly peaceful.

****************************************

Alex woke up to the smell of food. Her stomach grumbled and she tried to sit up. "Here let me help" Michelle offered, grabbing Alex's arm and helping her to stand. She slowly led Alex down to a table. "Im fine" Alex said. "I have got my strength now I can do this on my own" Michelle let go of Alex halfway to the table and made her way back to cooking the breakfast. Alex managed to stumble to the table and sit down in the chair, watching as Sylar stared at the mug with an intensity she couldn't understand.

"I made you both some breakfast" Michelle said coming in with two plates before putting one down in front of Sylar and the other in front of Alex. Looking at the breakfast in front of her, Alex quickly dug in, loving the taste of the eggs and Bacon as they went down. "I can't make it move" Sylar said to Michelle who put one of her hands on his arm. "That cup, I used to be able to make things move with my mind" Michelle took the third seat, the one across from Sylar and leaned on the table. "Thanks for making breakfast Michelle. You're a real sport" Michelle thanked herself. Sylar gave her a glare.

"I can't freeze anything, I can't move things. What happened?" Sylar demanded, Michelle looked over onto the wall. "Uh. They must have disappeared with your injuries" she guessed. "I thought you said you were taking care of me" Alex rolled her eyes as they bickered. "I'm sorry... Uh.. Are you breathing?" she asked. "Oh stop it you two. I have a big enough headache as it is" Alex mumbled between bites of the food.

"No collapsed lung? No infection of the wound" Michelle continued ignoring Alex's little comment. Sylar grew angry and slammed his right hand on the table. "Everything that I was working for. Everything that I had. It's gone" Sylar stated, not touching his breakfast. Alex finished her breakfast and looked up, she was enjoying this. "The people I work for. They are going to make sure you get better" Alex stood up. "This is exactly what I said. You work for people. The Company probably. You go around hunting down Specials. Taking them and everything" Alex walked right up to Michelle.

"Now, I can be sympathetic to people. Which Is why I decided to help you with Sylar in Kirby Plaza. It's one of the reasons I never ran away. Not for my safety but for others. Now on the other hand, before I moved to Texas, I used to sit in my room and plot out ways of torture" Alex pointed a finger at her. "I never understood why, but I did. I hated that part of me. The evil part. But now, I don't really care" she turned to Sylar. "It took being left behind and stabbed by the same person, for me to realise that if I didn't embrace that part of me. Then I was weak" she glanced at Michelle over her shoulder. "And god am I dying to try some of them out" Alex left the room, leaving the two behind to continue their bickering.

She always did hate that part of herself. That's why she buried it away inside of her. Blocking it from ever seeing the light. She was 18 when she realized that if she didn't stop with the torture ideas, she wouldn't be Alex any more. So now she embraced it, mixed it in with the good side of her. Balancing everything out. The next time she sees Hiro Namakura, she was going to thank him. Thank him for the pain he put her through. Ditching her; Leaving her with a Power hungry serial killer. Then proceeding to Stab her not even a day later.

"You? How are you gonna help?" Sylar said thrusting the plate of his breakfast towards Michelle. Alex stood in the doorway, her arms crossed carefully over her chest as to not agitate the wound as she watched the two fight again. "You gonna make me some more eggs" Alex had to hide a laugh at this point. She could tell he was pissed. He lost his powers, just like she had. But he needed his. He wanted to be special. That's all he ever wanted. Alex didn't mind not having hers. She had her time being a hero. Even if she didn't do much. She didn't mind being an average human. Even if she did feel as though a part of herself was missing.

"By making it easy" Michelle answered back before standing on her feet and facing Sylar again. "By making it fun" Alex watched on, curious to see how this would play out. "I can take you anywhere you wanna go" Michelle said. "Paris, London, how about Japan. And I can be, anyone you want me to be" Sylar leaned back in his chair, his glare never leaving his face. Michelle shimmered and transformed into a Japanese woman wearing a Pink dress, with black hair all bunched up and white make-up all over her face. "If your fantasy is exotic" she transformed again. This time into two twins wearing yellow as they walked past Alex and up to Sylar, felling his torso.

Alex looked towards the wall, disgusted by what Michelle was at the moment. "Or more run of the mill" the twins said at the same time before moving on and Changing into Sylar himself. "Or something more familiar. If that's what you're into" Sylar looked at her even more now, Alex could practically hear the ticking inside his head. Michelle changed back. "Don't you see. I could help you. We were meant to do this." she moved closer to Sylar, who began to stand up very carefully. "Together" she added. Alex moved ever so closer to Sylar herself. She had a fair idea of what he was about to do.

Sylar looked at Michelle and placed a smile upon his face. "I underestimated you" he moved her hair from her face using his left hand. "You really are extraordinary" Sylar left his hand on her cheek and moved in closer, as though he was about to kiss her. "Just like me" he whispered in her ear, as he picked up the cup before he slammed it into her head, knocking her to the floor. "You were right" she looked at him as she struggled to get up. "I am going to get my abilities back. Starting with yours" Alex turned away. She never wanted to see this part. Maybe in the future. Just not now.

***********************************

Sylar finished pulling out the broken pieces of the cup from Michelle's head. Alex walked back in. "You done yet?" she asked, he nodded his head. "So this is what you really look like" he said standing up. Michelle looked different. She no longer looked like she had before. She still had her brown hair and same outfit, except the only difference was... was the weight. Sylar grunted in pain. "Careful" Alex said going to support him "So silly, trying to be something that you're not" he began to wipe the blood from his hands. "I can't agree more" Alex mumbled to herself.

"Well Michelle or Candice. Or whoever you are. It wasn't all for nothing" Alex moved away from Sylar, knowing that he was going to try it out, his new ability. "Thanks to you" he threw the bloody towel onto her dead body. "I'll be going back to Maui now" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alex presumed he was thinking of Maui. She studied him. Looking at the difference in him. He had longer hair now. Sylar opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. Nothing had changed for him.

"London" he said closing his eyes again as he stopped spinning in circles. "Japan" he said another country before closing his eyes and trying again. "Japan!" he yelled before crashing to the table as a pain shot through his chest. "Whoa. Careful Sylar. Don't want you to bleed out now do we" Alex joked going up to help him. "It's not working" he said trying to balance the table, which looked like it was going to collapse. "I don't have it" he added, "Your power... What's wrong with me?!" he yelled still using the table as a support. Sylar pushed past Alex and made his way to the door, breaking it down and walking out into the real sun.

Alex followed him, needing to stick with him. That was a promise she made four months ago. To stay by him to protect others. Sylar stumbled around, looking at the jungle in front of them, he went behind the door before going back the other way towards the salvage bin always keeping a hold of his chest. Alex wasn't surprised, hers was hurting too just not as bad as his. "Where do I go?" Sylar whispered to himself. "Hey, stop moving a moment" Sylar looked to her, giving her a glare. "Yeah I know, you want to kill me. But if you keep moving. You will most likely collapse. Look" Alex said walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "We need to figure out what direction to go. Now I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have come here without a map, so it's probably inside" Sylar looked at her, impressed by her idea and hating himself for not thinking of it.

"Let's get out of here" he said before making his way back inside.


	5. The Kindness of Strangers

**Hello lovely people, Thanks for sticking with me this long. I love you all. So... Review, Fav, Follow and what not. It helps boost my confidence. Thanks**

**xx**

It had been over three days since they left that small house and Michelle behind. Alex was tired, and so was Sylar, seeing as she was his support if he fell. She couldn't continue this way. They managed to get through most of the jungle after they had studied the map that she found and put on some different clothes. Alex managed to find something that was too big for her, but it was the best thing she could use, mainly because it covered her stitches.

"How much further do you think?" She asked Sylar who was sweating as much as she was. "How would I know" he snapped back at her as they climbed over some tree roots and made their way past another lot of trees. "How are you doing better than me? You sustained the same injuries" he asked her, she looked at him. "How the hell should I know. I'm only human. Maybe this thing, that's stopping you from using your powers. Maybe it's the cause of your lack of strength" she replied.

Sylar gave a throaty laugh. "I guess that's one way to look at it" he stumbled to the side, going head first towards a tree. "You have to be careful Sylar. Don't want to damage you anymore than you already are" she said grabbing his shoulders. "Why do you care so much? You said it yourself back there. I tried to kill your friend and your friend's mother, before nearly killing you and Mohinder" he looked at her as he pushed past some ferns. "Why are you helping me?" Alex gave a small laugh.

"My mother told me it was a curse. That I could see the good in anybody" Alex looked back at him, "But with you. I only see someone who wants to be special. I heard everything back when you were with your mother." Alex nearly tripped over her feet but managed to catch herself, Sylar gave her a look, not wanting to bring up the subject. "Yes I was frightened of you, somewhere deep inside my head. But I knew you just wanted something to make you different" Alex stopped what she was saying when a wave of pain washed over her.

She groaned in pain, leaning against the nearest tree for support. "Come on I see a road up ahead. We are close" Sylar grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "You are my support" he added. Alex pulled free of his hand and did one better, she threw his arm over her shoulder, supporting his weight on her right shoulder. "We can do this" they pushed ahead. Alex supporting Sylar as they both struggled through the remainder of the Jungle. They managed to walk a little further. They were on a hill. "Which way?" Alex asked, her breath coming out in pieces. "Right Go Right" Alex moved down the hill, stumbling over her feet.

She was close to collapsing. But she needed to Stay strong. It was too hot, the sun mixed in with the lack of water made them both dehydrated. Sylar suddenly dropped, collapsing beneath the sun. Alex was left carrying nothing but dead weight. She couldn't continue any further. She fell forwards and began to roll down the hill, Sylar's legs had given way but he was still barely conscious. She hit the road, the place they were trying to get to carefully, this was like déjà vu, the incident at Kirby Plaza, the collapsing at the same time, looking at each other, except this time Alex was the only one looking. Sylar was just face down in the dirt, whereas she was sideways in the dirt. Able to see his body.

Alex closed her eyes and wished for a miracle. Something to save them both.

Alex could faintly hear a car driving down the road. She hoped that they would stop and render assistance. She heard the screeching of the brakes and the opening of doors. She heard someone whisper in Spanish, a female. Oh how she wished she paid attention in that class. She heard the approach of feet. At least three people. Alex opened her eyes. "A miracle" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the lack of water and speech in god knows how long.

There were more voices. A male spoke in Spanish as well. "They look dead" a third voice said, he spoke English. "Miracle" Alex whispered again. She watched as two people, a male and female turn Sylar on his back. The same thing happened to her, the third voice, the man who spoke English, he turned her over. "Help us" Sylar managed to croak out, his voice dry cracking. "Help us" Alex added in, earning the attention of the others. Sylar lost consciousness and Alex was close to. "Save us. Please" she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Quick get them out the sun and into the car.

The English speaking man picked her up bridal style and moved her towards the car, placing her in the back seat, behind the Drivers side. Alex noticed that the other man did the same with Sylar, but not before the woman got in first. They drove off. All five of them in the car. The woman, she tried tending to Alex first but she declined. "Treat him first Miss. He needs it more than I do" she told her, so that's what the woman did. The man in the passenger seat, the one who also spoke Spanish kept looking back, to check if they were alright.

"Where is your stuff? You're travelling pretty light" the driver asked Sylar and Alex as they continued their way down the road. "We got robbed" Alex said, "We've been walking for three days. Thank god you came along" Sylar added. The Spanish man began speaking to the woman in the back. "Where are you heading?" she asked us. Oh so she could speak English too. Alex nodded her head a little. "Going home to America" Sylar said, moving the jacket behind his head so it was more comfortable. The woman looked to Alex. "Yeah. We wish to get back home, to New York" Alex added.

"New York" she exclaimed, causing Alex to wince at the loudness of the voice. "This is where we're going" she told them, pointing to her and the other Spanish man. She needed their names. "Do you have family there?" Sylar asked, he was so curious about them it was a little unsettling. "No" the woman said before searching through her bag. "We need to find this man" she pulled out a book. "Maya no" the other guy said. Was he her brother? "Dr. Suresh" Maya, if that was her name, gave the book to Sylar who held it in his hands.

"This is a coincidence" Sylar said. "I know this book. I have read it" he looked towards Maya. "Really?" Maya asked, her brother, as Alex thinks is true, started to speak again, Alex just wished she could understand some of it. All she got was _What _and _Book. _That was all she could remember from her Spanish classes. Maya began speaking back to him and it was exactly like when Ando and Hiro were talking, well except Alex couldn't understand what they were saying.

"I have read it too" Alex looked towards Sylar. "It's a great book. Definitely Potential" she added. "Why are you searching for Dr. Suresh?" Sylar asked, Alex rolled her eyes. He better not do his thing if he finds out, she has a power. "For... uh... how do I say this?" Maya paused for a second. "Answers" Oh great, Alex thought. She had an ability. "To what?" Sylar asked. Alex looked over to the brother, to see him looking at her too. "I know Dr. Suresh" Sylar said as Maya was quiet. "We're old friends" Maya looked a little happier. "You and Dr Suresh?" Maya asked, Alex was positive that no one could have been any more happier.

"You helped us. And Now we can return the favour. Take you to him" Alex looked up at his choice of words. Us... he said Us. Does that mean I am with him? Or was he just playing them? Maya began nodding as Sylar added the last part on "I can help you find him." the brother asked Maya a question. Alex could see on his face that he wanted to know what they were saying. Maya began to speak back to him. Alex looked on. Watching Maya get all excited and the brother all curious and suspicious all at once.

Alex winced and groaned, the pain coming back again. She gripped her chest. She removed the bandages before they left, leaving the wound to be open to the air, whether it was humid or not. She couldn't wait till they got back. "Thank you, I don't know what to say" Maya said to Sylar who just looked at her, sweat gleaming off his face. "I don't even know your names" Maya looked to Alex before looking back to Sylar. "Its Gabriel" he said looking down at his watch. "Gabriel Gray" Alex looked at him, watching as he looked really sad as he looked towards the chair in front of him.

Alex didn't understand what she was feeling. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't his fault. She knew he was thinking of his mother. The one who raised him. The one who died that night at his old home. "Ah" Maya exclaimed. "Like the Angel" she said to him. "Yeah just like the Angel" she watched him move his head to look out the window. "What is your name?" Maya said turning to tend to Alex next. She had helped Sylar with his little heat problem, now she needed to help Alex.

"My name?" Maya nodded. "Alex. Alex Mazuri" she said as Maya placed a small towel on her head. "You didn't have to do this" she said. Maya gasped a little. "No, don't say that. You are a godsend. You were sent to us. Me and my brother to help us find Dr. Suresh" Maya exclaimed. "What's your names?" Alex asked them. She wanted to make sure that she had the right names. "My name is Maya and my brother is Alejandro" Alex looked towards the brother. "Nice to meet you both. Maya and Alejandro" she smiled. "Rest up. You need your strength" she looked over to Sylar who was staring at Alex. "Both of you" Alex nodded a little and closed her eyes, still feeling Sylar's eyes on her.

And as she tried to sleep, she couldn't figure this one thing out. Why did she suddenly get butterflies in her stomach?

Alex was woken up a few hour later by Maya. "Stretch your legs" she said. They climbed out, and Alex noticed that they were in a small village, surrounded by stalls and shops. Alex stood up straight, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she yawned a little. Maya and Alejandro swapped places, Maya sat in the front, where as Alejandro sat in the back. Alex walked up to Sylar as she looked around. "Any idea where we are?" she asked him. "None" came his single word reply.

Sylar was looking at some of the fruits and the driver, Derek she thought it was, was off just at the stall to the right of them buying a newspaper. "Gabriel, Alex" he said causing both of them to look round at him. "Check this out" they made their way over to him, curious as to what he wanted them to see. "There are killers. In the car with us" he claimed. Sylar laughed. "What?" Alex grabbed the paper from his hands. "He's right Gabriel" she said reading the title. She didn't need to speak Spanish to know that it said Homicide is what they were wanted for.

"Homicidio. Right there" Derek said. Sylar took the paper from Alex and looked at it. He looked back at the car and Alex could see the cogs working in his brain. "Oh Golly, they seem so..." he paused looking for the right word. "Dude. I have been riding with them for 2 days" he said to Sylar, whispering to them in fear of being heard. "We have got to ditch them" Alex looked up towards Sylar. "What do we do Gabriel?" Alex asked, she hated using Gabriel. It didn't seem right.

Sylar looked back to the car. "Uh.. I'll distract them. You er. You go call the police. There is a pay phone right inside" Alex didn't know what to do. "Shall I go with him?" she asked Sylar, playing along to the charade. "No you stay with me. Help distract them" he said. Derek seemed to like this. He slapped Sylar on the arm as a sign of understanding before going to the pay phone. Sylar gave him a glare. "You aren't going to distract. I know that much" Alex smirked.

Sylar went to reach for the brick but Alex took it first. Instead, he placed the paperback following her as she went around the corner too. Alex had always wanted to do this. That nagging part of her head. The evil part, it's always wanted her to do this. "You sure you don't want me to do this" Sylar whispered by her ear. "Let me" she walked up to him, just as he was about to dial. "Is it done yet?" she asked and he turned around. "Not yet" Alex let off a smile. "Good" she said before bringing the brick around and slamming it into his face. _Hard._

Derek slumped to the floor, no longer breathing from the force she hit him in the temple with. "Didn't know you had it in you" Sylar smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face him, a grin all over hers. "Let's head back" Alex dropped the brick, making her way with Sylar back to the car. Alex climbed into the back, Sylar got into the driver's seat. Alex loved what she just did, the thrill. She; The evil side to her, has been dying to do that for a long time. To finally put out some anger on something. Something other than the Punching bag she had owned since she was 13.

"We have a problem" Alex sighed, sounding upset. Maya turned to face her while Alejandro stuck his head between the two front seats. "Let me ask you a question and you need to tell me the truth" Sylar said. "What is it?"Maya asked, she didn't understand what was going on. Sylar brought up the newspaper he had took back from the stand. "This" he opened it out to the page. "Is this you?" Maya looked horrified. Alejandro said something and Alex looked at him. "Yes" Maya whispered to Sylar.

"This is us, but it is not our fault" she tried to explain. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone" she was close to crying, "Well you can tell the police that, because Derek is calling them right now" Alex said. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Maya repeated, "Please no. He cannot" Alejandro began to question her, saying only one word that Alex knew the meaning of. Que, that meant what. Maya began to speak to him and Sylar looked at Alex, a small smirk on his face, but that disappeared and he looked back to Maya.

Alex began to suddenly find it hard to breathe. Sylar seemed to be unable to as well. They gasped for breath and Alex looked towards Maya, whose eyes had suddenly began to go black. "What is she doing to us?" Sylar asked looking over to Maya who had gripped Alejandro's hands in her own. They could suddenly breathe again and Alex watched as Maya's eyes returned to normal while Sylar watched the interlinked hands. "You both..." Sylar trailed off, looking to Alejandro whose eyes just reverted from black to normal.

"Have Power" Alex finished for him. "It is not our fault" Maya cried, "We don't know what's happening to us" she added. Alex leant forwards. "That's why you need to find Dr Suresh" Sylar said understanding what the situation was. "Yes" was all Maya replied. "Believe me. I understand what you are going through. To be held responsible for things you didn't mean to do" Alex had to admit, he was a good liar. "Being hunted. I have helped Suresh with so many people like you. He will know what to do" Sylar finished. "I have too. Helped Suresh. I'm being hunted too. Because I stay with this man here. My friend" Alex added in, joining the conversation.

"Oh but the Police" Maya said, looking behind her to where Derek had disappeared to. "Oh but they will have to catch us first" Sylar said, holding up the Keys to the car. What they don't know won't hurt them, Alex smiled. Sylar put the Keys in the car and looked up, the evil look upon his face yet again, as he looked at Alex in the rear-view mirror. She lay back, looking through the rear window, pretending to be nervous, but with all the facts, she was actually Smirking about the dead man Lying upon the floor next to the pay phone.

This was going to be a fun trip


	6. The Way Home

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this up. I have had a bit of trouble. But hopefully, this is a good chapter and there isn't anything wrong with it. Please Review, follow and favourite. It really boosts my confidence on my writing ability.**

**Thanks xx**

Alex hated this, she hated the nonstop driving. She had taken to closing her eyes and trying to focus on the future. She wanted to see what was going on like she used to. She sighed, opening her eyes once again. She looked over to Alejandro who was fast asleep, He looked cute, she thought. Alex looked over to Sylar, who was no longer in the driver's seat, he was staring at Maya, who happened to be driving now.

"Your ability. Is fascinating" he said to her, Alejandro looked up. I don't think he trusted him just yet, especially not with the way he kept looking at Maya. "A Gift" he added on the end. Maya took a quick look at him, she looked as though she had been crying. "What I do is terrible" she said, "I have taken many lives. And I can't control it" Alex looked out into the desert. She had no idea how long they had been driving, but all this sitting still made her anxious.

"I was like you" Sylar said looking out the front window, across the dirt road that they travelled on. "I could do things. Amazing things" they looked at each other, Sylar even glanced back to Alex at some point. She rolled her eyes. No point in telling these people that he killed a fair few. "You?" Maya asked, taking her eyes off the road once again to take a quick look at him before returning her gaze. "Like what?" she asked. "I could move objects with my mind. I could" he breathed out a sigh, Alex knew he missed them. Getting around places, doing what he wanted. "hear a pin drop from miles away" his voice grew darker as he neared the end of the sentence. "Then it all just... Went away" he said.

Alex sighed, she didn't need to hear this anymore. "He was great at what he did" she told Maya. "He learned to control it, he used it wisely" there was a glint in her eyes that only Sylar saw. A tiny piece of hunger, wanting to be released to feast. Sylar didn't understand what was happening to his human. His human, who had this evil from when she was younger. Something that took over if she let it. He would help her control it. She could be useful.

After a small silence Sylar added something else, "That's why I need to see Dr Suresh. Get my powers back" Alex was fed up of all this talking, she wanted a way to escape, a way to stop the boredom. She closed her eyes leaning back against the seat, just like Alejandro was. "You want to be different?" Maya asked, snap. Now Alex was curious to see what Sylar's answer would be. She opened her eyes and moved forwards putting her head between the seats. "You do?" Alex asked Sylar, giving a little smile.

"I wanna be special" he said, looking towards Alex, "Unique" he sat up straighter in his chair. "An ability doesn't have to be a burden Maya" Alex nodded an agreement. "They can be wonderful" Sylar reached out his hand and put it on the back of her chair, catching a bit of her hair with it. Alex leaned back again, leaving them to their moment. Alejandro began to awake from his sleep and Sylar gave a little laugh, moving his hand away from Maya and lowering himself back into a more comfortable position.

Alejandro said something in Spanish and Maya responded, Alex immediately perked up when their names were mentioned. "Is there a problem?" Sylar asked moving yet again to a more comfortable position looking at Maya. "Is there?" Alex said leaning forwards so both she and Alejandro shared the space in between the two front seats. "My brother wants to hire a coyote. Cross the border without you" she continued to look through the windshield. "Why?" Sylar asked just as Alex asked, "Without us?" they both looked at Alejandro. "You can't trust them" Sylar added.

"Not you Alex, just Gabriel" Maya announced. She spoke more Spanish to her brother, presumable trying to speak some sense to him. Alejandro leaned back, distrust evident in his eyes. Alex believed he trusted his sister. Sylar continued to look at him. "Why just me?" Alex whispered to herself. "It's okay" Maya said causing Sylar to stare at her. "We cross the border together" she smiled. "Im glad we found you, Alex, Gabriel" she said looking towards Sylar.

Sylar smiled back, a small smirk on his face and the look of evil evident in his eyes before he turned back to the road ahead, resting his head in his hand. It seemed that Alex wasn't the only one who noticed it in his eyes. Alejandro could too. She hoped that soon enough, they could find a place to pull over, a place to rest and take a nice long bath or shower. Something to clean herself from everything that has happened these past few days. She caught Sylar taking a quick glance at Maya, the look of hunger in his expressions.

Alex knew, it was only a matter of time before something bad was to happen. And it wasn't to her or Sylar.

It was to Maya and Alejandro

They pulled to a stop and Alex opened her eyes. She noticed that they were sitting outside some fences. She yawned and stretched. "What are we waiting for?" she asked. "What is that?" Maya asked Sylar. "A border fence not finished yet" he replied. "Then let's go through it" Alex said, leaning forwards. She wanted out of this car. "That's America right there" Sylar told then looking back between the three of them. Maya smiled and laughed a little, happy at how far they have come. Maya spoke to Alejandro, telling him of where they are. Alejandro, even though he looked happy, still had that nagging feeling of dread in his gut. Alex could understand why.

Maya turned back to the steering wheel and started the car again, passing it through the gap in the incomplete fence. Two cars pulled up as they crossed the bridge, causing Maya to stop the car suddenly. "You are in violation of the US immigration" someone said over some speakers. Alex couldn't catch what all of it was saying but the one thing was clear when people climbed off the back of the cars. This was border patrol.

Alex looked to Sylar who looked back. They needed to get past this border patrol. They had to see Mohinder. "Who are they?" Maya asked. "They are local border patrols" Alex told her. "They are fake police. Just drive around them" Sylar added. One of the guys cocked his weapon and fired into the sky, reloading it just afterwards. The patrol began to surround the car. "We have to go" Alex said urgently. "They will shoot us" Maya exclaimed. Alejandro began to speak and Alex played a card.

She leant away from the door where the men were and backed up into Alejandro, while she put on a frightened look. She whimpered a little, using that to get Alejandro to put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he spoke to his sister. Alex turned around and buried her head in his chest, hiding the smirk that played her lips. Alejandro did exactly just what she wanted, he put an arm around her body pulling her in for a comforting hug. She caught a glance from Sylar and smirked even more.

"Drive now!" Sylar yelled, he wanted to get out of this. Alex raised her hands and covered her ears, the fake fear was turning into real fear. This was exactly what it was like when she was with her father. When the beatings started, her mother had changed out her bedroom door for a better, stronger one. And when he came home drunk, she would lock herself with her mother behind it, trapping them in her room. Alex would cower into her mother in fear, doing exactly what she has done with Alejandro, and Sylar yelling just fuelled the memory.

Alex began to shake, this was the start. The start of a panic attack for her. One of the big ones. While still holding her, Maya said something in Spanish, Alejandro reached out for Maya but Sylar caught his arm. "No. No. No leave her alone" Sylar said. "We need to get passed these men, these guns" he added after Alejandro said something to him. Alex closed her eyes, wanting the panic attack to go away and for everything to stop. She pulled away from Alejandro, "Let her Alejandro" she struggled out. Sylar looked to her, noticing her lack of breath and shakes already.

He reached out a hand, wanting to help her but pulled back. "You can do this" Sylar said turning back to Maya. Alejandro reached out to take Maya's hand, but she pushed it away. "No" she said, Sylar nodded to her and she let go. Her eyes turning black. The men outside the car felt the effects first. Then Sylar and Alex. Their eyes turned black and tears began to fall. Black tears. "Drive" Sylar struggled to get out as he fell forwards a little, finding it hard to breathe. Alex fell into Alejandro, who put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she struggled to draw in a breath,

Maya turned back to the car and drove on, determination written all over her face, she weaved around the two cars and made her way down the path. Alejandro grabbed for Maya's hand who took it in her own, taking one hand off the steering wheel. He began to speak something and Maya calmed down, allowing Sylar to breathe, but it was too late for Alex. It was dark by now and Maya pulled over. "What is wrong with her?" Maya asked getting out the car and opening Alex's side. "She's having an attack" Sylar noted, climbing out the car as well, he was concerned for his new found friend. Alejandro climbed out and was straight up in Sylar's face, fighting him.

Maya didn't know what to do, Alex fell out the car, unable to do much but gasp for air. Alejandro punched Sylar in the face, causing Sylar to turn round and attack at him back. "Alejandro" she yelled running up to them. "Alejandro" she said again, Alex pulled herself up, using the car as her support before making her way around it towards, the fight. She chose to go around the back of the car. "Stop" she said, managing nothing but a whisper.

Maya yelled something in Spanish and pushed them apart. Managing to keep them that way. Alex made it just next to Alejandro, before falling back to the floor, gasping for air she couldn't seem to breathe. He bent down beside her and Maya yelled at him in Spanish, who yelled back while Sylar watched on. Alejandro began to support her head, stroking her hair soothingly. Alex's vision had started to blur, but with the soothing strokes of a hand on her hair, her breathing began to go back to normal, her heart rate slowing down and going back to its original rhythm.

Sylar was watching them, noticing how much Alejandro seemed to care for her, supporting her weight as he stood up. He gave Alejandro a glare, who returned one back. "I will get something for your lip and something for you to drink" she said speaking to Sylar first, then to Alex before moving back to the back of the car. Alejandro supported her and leant against the car, "I know you don't understand me" Sylar said to Alejandro who wasn't looking. Alex watched them wondering what was going to happen, Alejandro looked over to him, giving a look of disgust. "But I'm gonna tell you why I'm helping you" Sylar kept saying.

Alex watched on, wondering where this was going. "It's that delicious power. You see when I get my ability back, I'm gonna kill you" he said, Alex loved how he talked so casually about it. She found it funny. "And your sister. And I'm gonna take it all" Alejandro's eyes never left Sylar, just like how his arms never left Alex's waist. "And if I don't get my ability back" Alex listened to the words Sylar spoke while leaning into Alejandro, taking in the warmth he seemed to radiate. "It's not a total loss. Maya's learning quickly, She's a shiny new toy and she's all mine" he ended, nodding his head and smiling. Alex ignored the look Sylar was giving and let Alejandro hold her, making her feel the tiniest bit safe and warm.

"Give it a break Sylar" Alex mumbled. Maya came back with a bottle of water and a small rag, passing the water to Alex while going up to Sylar and dabbing his face. "Maya?" Alex said to her she stopped dabbing Sylar's face and turned around. "I owe you so much for being able to do all this. This would have scared a lot of people" she paused and Alejandro looked down. "I know it's hard. But we need to keep going. We can get you to Dr Suresh and we will help you" Alex glanced at Sylar, feeling very nervous in her stomach. "Let's keep going. We can find a place to rest up further up the road. It's better than sleeping in a car" she said.

Maya nodded, Alejandro spoke to Maya, probably asking what Alex said. Maya replied to him and he nodded, also understanding. Alejandro pulled Alex with him away from the car before opening the door and helping her in, getting in just after her. Maya went back around to the driver's side and climbed in, Sylar getting in the passenger side. Alejandro began to sing something and all Alex wanted to do was sleep. Putting his arm around her, pulling her close, she closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Sylar watched the scene unfold. Alex had climbed into the car with the brother right behind her, He had felt something he had never felt before. A small pang, as the brother put his arm around her waist, pulling her close while he sung something to her. Sylar didn't understand what he was feeling, or why he was but he turned away as Alejandro pushed a piece of Alex's dark brown hair out her face, watching her as she fell asleep.

All he knew was that he wanted to do that


	7. Another Death Oh Well

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Everything is going Crazy. The Extension is being built and it's difficult between helping them and remembering things like this. But I will post on time on Sunday. No Worries there. Please Review, all of them are welcome. Sorry about the Spanish. The English is in the brackets after it.**

**Thanks xx**

Alex sat away from Sylar and Maya, watching them as they talk and drink wine. They were in Virginia now, which was a relief. She was sat with Alejandro, who was holding a newspaper. "Do you think you would ever learn English?" she asked him, knowing he may not understand her, Alejandro looked at her staring into her eyes as she looked at him. "Nosotros no conocemos mucho (We have not known each other very long)" he cupped her face. " Pero creo que te amo (But I think I love you)" Alejandro said, moving his head slightly closer.

Alex wish she understood what he said, but she got the main part of it when he gently placed his lips upon hers. When they pulled away, Alex took a look at him. "I have no idea what you said, but I think I love you too" she replied, giving him a peck on the lips. She pulled out her phone and said one thing to Alejandro, hoping she got it right "foto?" she asked, turning the phone to the camera app and holding it up, she reversed the camera, so she could see the photo being taken. "Si" was his reply before he smiled with his arm around her shoulder. Alex smiled and took the photo, glad she had this new friend.

She looked at the Photo with Alejandro, seeing it as a sign she can have someone to love her. Alex looked over to Sylar and Maya, they seemed to be struggling with something. Alex wanted to go up to them and help. Alex felt a heat inside her. "No, Sylar what have you done?" she said, finding it hard to breathe, Alejandro didn't notice, too busy looking at the sky to see what was happening before him. Suddenly the pain went away and she could breathe again, coughing and choking. She looked up at Maya and Sylar, they were hugging. Well Maya hugged Sylar, he just had his arms dangling by his side.

Alejandro looked to Alex, who was deep in thought. "¿Estás bien? (You okay?)" he asked her, concern written all over his face. Alex snapped out of it, she was definitely glad about those Spanish lessons. "Sí. Pensamiento (Yes, Thinking)" she replied. Maybe she should have paid more attention to Mrs. Aikman. Alex leant into Alejandro's side, who just wrapped his arm around her. "Me alegro de que nos conocimos (I am glad we met)" he said. She hugged him closer and closed her eyes, allowing him to comfort her, even when she didn't really need it.

Alex was with Alejandro in his motel room, she was lying on the bed looking through and online Spanish dictionary while he was reading the paper. "Mira esto (Look at this)" Alejandro said grabbing Alex's arm, she looked at the paper he was holding. "¿Sabía usted? (Did you know?)" Alex didn't know what he said, but she was sure it was about the article. Alex began to cry, using fake tears. " Me dijo que me mataría (He said he would kill me)" she lied, she had been looking up the main words, trying to get the main vocabulary. "¿Matarte? (Kill you?)" he repeated. She nodded her head and Alejandro climbed onto the bed next to her, pulling her into a hug and rocking her back and forth.

Maya entered the room calling Alejandro's name, stopping when she saw Alex crying and her brother comforting her. They began to Speak Spanish and Alex didn't bother to try and understand it, knowing Alejandro would show her the article. She wiped her eyes and pulled away. "Maya, please tell Alejandro that I have to go back to my room" Alex knew Alejandro wouldn't want that, she was sharing a room with Sylar after all, much like Maya is sharing her room with Alejandro. She went to walk over to the door, but she spotted Alejandro's face. " Voy a estar bien (I will be fine)" she said to him, before kissing him quickly on the lips and leaving the room. Did she love him? or was it just an act?.

Alex met Sylar on the way out. "What's going on?" he asked, Alex looked in his direction. "As much as I hate to rat out my new boyfriend, but he found an article on you. Something about killing your mother" she watched Sylar stiffen. "You can't go in there" she told him as he walked off. Alex followed, knowing something bad was going to happen. "Maya?" he said entering the apartment. Alex gave Alejandro a pleading look, begging him not to get involved. "No interfieran (Do not interfere)" she said to him. "You speak Spanish?" Sylar asked, gazing at Alex. "A little" Alex replied.

"Did you tell your brother the good news?" He asked Maya, turning to look at her once again. Alejandro walked up to Sylar against what Alex wished. " Sé lo que eres! (I know what you are!)" he said, Alejandro grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her behind him. Sylar grabbed the door and pushed it close. "Is something wrong?" Sylar asked Maya, ignoring Alex and Alejandro. "This says... This says you murdered your mother" Maya said holding the article, she was close to crying. Sylar glanced at Maya before looking to Alex who was still hidden behind Alejandro, who was just glaring at the killer in front of him.

Sylar looked at the ground, "I know you didn't, you couldn't" Maya tried to make an excuse. "It's true" Sylar said, causing Alex to look towards Alejandro. "I did it" Sylar looked like he was going to cry, that's a new look, Alex joked inside her head. "I killed her" Alejandro asks a question that Alex couldn't translate. "When my mother found out what I could do, she didn't understand" he said taking a few steps forwards. "She told me I was a monster" Alex looked to Maya who looked to her for help. "It's true" she said, close to crying herself. All fake of course.

"My mother tried to kill me" Sylar's voice began to crack, "And as I defended myself, there was an accident" Maya didn't know what to say, she walked up to Sylar and spoke. "I understand" she said and Sylar put his hands on her shoulder. Alejandro spoke something urgent to his sister but she didn't seem to listen, Maya spoke something back and Alejandro gripped Alex's hand for comfort. "Nos vamos. Ahora! (We're leaving. Now!)" Alejandro said grabbing her arm, pulling her towards them.

"Alejandro, No!" Maya replied, Alejandro was close to crying himself. Alex squeezed his hand for comfort. Alex had mixed feelings, she wanted to be with Alejandro, to love him, but she didn't know if it was a love directed towards him. It could be anyone she was thinking about. So many different people in her life. Different men, was she feeling all this love for Alejandro? Alex couldn't think. She looked up, Sylar had that power hungry look upon his face, she knew it was close. Alex looked back to Alejandro as he spoke her name.

Maya grabbed Alex's hand with hers and pulled her back towards Sylar, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Alejandro didn't put up much of a fight, but with one hurt look and a very fake scared look from Alex, he left the room, opening the door before slamming it shut behind him. Maya turned into Sylar who put her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair, allowing the smile he has kept hidden to show on his face. "Everything's going to be okay Maya" he said, rocking her back and forth on his feet. "I'll take care of you" he looked up at Alex. "Both of you" he added.

Alex was in the room with Sylar, packing away all the stuff for the trip. "Can't believe you lied to Alejandro" he laughed. "What was I meant to do? He needed someone's trust" Alex put some of her things away too, "Anyway. I was only half lying" she added on, laughing as well. There was a knock on the door and Sylar turned around. "Let me answer it" he said, going to open the door. "You all packed Maya?" he asked, just before opening the door, but it wasn't Maya. Alejandro ran in, grabbing Sylar by the shirt and pinning him to the door, letting it close as he pushed Sylar against it.

"I tried to let you go the easy way" Sylar said after Alejandro said something to him. He grabbed Alejandro's jacket and pushed him backwards. "But you had to be persistent" he growled. Alex stood in shock, she didn't know what to do. "Alejandro!" she yelled running up to him trying to pull him off before Sylar killed him. He turned on her, slapping her in the face knocking her onto the bed. "You are not taking my sister" he said in English, pulling Sylar towards him and pushing him back against the door. Alex rubbed her jaw and got up. "Mala jugada (Bad move)" she growled.

She grabbed Alejandro by the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards, off of Sylar and onto the floor beside the bed. She grabbed his throat and pinned him there. "Alex?" he questioned. Sylar walked over to them "Do it Sylar. I want you to kill him" she said pushing further down onto his throat from the side. "You sure?" she nodded. "Matarlo ahora! (Kill him now!)" she exclaimed in Spanish, causing Alejandro's eyes to widen. "Alex..." he whispered but it was too late. Sylar had grabbed a knife off the bed, the one closest to Alex's bag and stabbed him in the chest. Repeatedly.

There was another knock to the door and they looked up sharply. "Let me get it. You get in the shower. Pretend you just got out or something" she told Sylar as she got up, making sure there was no blood on her outfit. "Gabriel" Maya said behind the door, Alex opened it revealing Maya. "You packed?" Alex asked. "Yes. Is Gabriel here?" Sylar walked up to the door, rubbing his head with a towel while he had nothing but another covering his lower half. Wow that guy works quickly, she thought. Alex left the door and continued to pack.

"Hey I didn't hear you with the water running. Is everything okay?" he asked her, putting the towel he was rubbing his hair with on his shoulder. "I have to talk to you" she replied. Sylar looked at her, "You were right. About everything. About me. About Alejandro." Alex could hear the hurt in her voice. She took the knife from Alejandro's chest and went to wash it, still listening in. "I never meant to come between you two" Sylar started and Alex scoffed quietly, as not to let them hear. "He's my brother" Maya started back, "I have to do what I can to protect him" she added.

"In time he will understand" Alex could hear the pause. "Of course he will. He loved Alex and you, he will understand that you needed to go to see Dr Suresh" Sylar stated. "And without you and Alex. I would still be out there in Mexico" Alex sighed a little making her way back to her bag, packing away the knife and rest of her clothes they had gathered from around. There was even more silence. "I just wanna help you" Sylar said sweetly, Alex rolled her eyes and looked down to Alejandro. She really did like him, just not the way she thought, she rubbed her jaw where he had hit her. He deserved it really.

Alex realised she loved this, helping out Sylar. Helping him get what he wants. It was thrilling. Made everything so much better. And better yet. With Alejandro gone, she no longer had to learn Spanish, especially since Maya could speak English. Alex couldn't hear anything else coming from Sylar and Maya, well that was till the door closed. She sighed. She needed to get them to finish packing at some point. Especially if they were leaving tonight. Alex wondered what to do with Alejandro. Does she leave him there? or does she move him?

She made a choice, leave him there. She zipped up her bag and left it on the bed before heading for the door and opening it. "Oh. Um... Sorry" she mumbled and closed it again, a pang of jealousy ran through her. He was kissing Maya, but why did it hurt so much? Alex leant on the door and put her head back on it. Was this the man who she was falling for?

Did she love Sylar?

It had been over 2 hours since they left Virginia and travelled back to New York. They were now at Mohinder's place. "I'm going home" Alex said to Sylar. "What do you mean?" he asked back. "I live just across the hall. Did you not remember Eden? The one who shot herself? I bought her apartment" Alex told him. "Why not just stay here and use his shower or his food. I mean he is a kind man" Sylar said as Maya walked past. "Sure, but I still gotta grab a few clothes." she tilted her head in a knowing way and left to get some better clothes.

She walked back into the apartment with her fresh clothes in hand and noticed Sylar was in a bedroom, he had a phone to his ear. And if Alex's memory served well, it was Mohinder's apartment phone. "Hello Mohinder" Sylar said smirking, Alex stood in the door way and watched him. "I convinced the babysitter to take the night off" he stated and Alex smiled, remembering not 5 minutes before. "Don't worry" he said. "I'm taking good care of the little one" he stroked the girls head and Alex recognized her as Molly Walker, the girl who could track anyone down by thinking of them. "Shhhhh" Sylar shushed Mohinder. "We don't want to wake her" he whispered, looking up to Alex who just smirked in return.

She left the room and went to the bathroom, starting up the shower, locking the door behind her and stripping down before climbing in, savouring the sense of the hot water running down her body. She scrubbed herself clean, making sure that she was all nice and fresh. She even washed her hair, which had begun to get all dirty and very greasy. She climbed out and got dressed into her black jeans and black t-shirt. It seemed Sylar was rubbing off on her. She looked at herself in the mirror before she brushed her teeth. She had taken the liberty of grabbing her tooth brush and hair brush.

Alex checked herself in the mirror again. Now all that was left was to brush her hair. She began to do that, undoing all the knots that had made its way there. When she finished she put her brush down and made her way out the bathroom. "Feeling better?" Maya asked in the kitchen, she nodded her response, watching as Sylar walked up to them and put the phone back where he found it. "Now we wait" he said and Alex took a seat on the table, like she did before, when they had strapped Sylar down.

Oh this was going to be fun


	8. We're Back

**That's the last Chapter for this book. So I can't wait till I post more. Thanks for staying with me this long. Thank you so much.  
Review, Fav and **

It turned to the next day when Mohinder finally burst through his front door. Alex sat up from where she was lying on the floor. Sylar and Maya had given her a curious look when she had done that. She couldn't describe why she felt that way to actually lie down there. Sylar turned his chair around from where it had been facing the desk, so he could look to Mohinder. "Welcome Home Dr Suresh" Sylar said leaning back a little. "It's nice to see you again" Alex added going to stand by Sylar, walking past Mohinder in the process. "What happened to your nose?" Sylar asked him, Alex took a note of the bandage on his nose and sniggered.

"Where's Molly?" he asked straight away, looking towards the bedroom. "Still asleep. Keep your voice down" Sylar told him, "We don't want to wake her" Alex said. She loved the look Mohinder was giving her. "What is it you want?" he asked them. Sylar stood up and walked towards him, Alex followed, noting the look in Mohinder's eyes as he backed away a little. It was fear. "Breakfast?" Sylar asked, smirking a little. "I hope you don't mind. Maya cooked" he added, pointing to Maya who had just begun to start cooking the eggs. Alex went over to her and began help.

"She makes the most amazing, Chilly Chiles" Alex told him as Mohinder looked around. "It's such an honour to meet you" she said shaking Mohinder's hand. "He should be the one that's honoured. Maya came all the way from South America, just to be here Mohinder" Sylar told him, his voice sounded strange to Mohinder, like there was something there that Sylar didn't like. Alex didn't like it either, she preferred the evil Sylar, the one who doesn't have to pretend. "Really?" Mohinder asked looking back towards Maya, disbelief all over his face. "Why's that?" he asked her.

"I read your fathers book, he has so many answers, but I-" she grabbed his bag and pushed him towards a chair. "Have so many questions" Alex looked towards Sylar, who gazed at her back. She diverted her attention back to the eggs, which were cooking in the pan. She made sure they didn't stick. "Sit. Eat" Sylar said taking a seat at the table himself, "I'm starving". Maya put the bag down by the door and made her way back to the eggs, taking them away from Alex and putting some on a few plates. Only three, since Alex told her she didn't want anything.

"When Gabriel and Alex told me you knew each other, I knew fate had brought us together" Maya said, placing down two plates, one in front of Sylar and the other in front of Mohinder. "Gabriel? You do mean Sylar. You know this mans a killer don't you"? Mohinder looked towards Alex, who gave him a small glare, before he looked towards Maya. Sylar looked worried for a small moment. "Yes" Maya said, "He told me" Sylar smiled and watched her as she sat down. Alex didnt know whether Sylar actually like the girl or if he was playing her.

Mohinder didnt know what to do. "He did?" Maya looked towards Mohinder herself, looking sad. Alex took the spare seat at the table. "I am ashamed to admit I have taken lives as well" she said, Alex leant back in her chair, a small smile on her lips as she watched the reaction from Mohinder. "I have this sickness that comes out of me. It poisons everyone around. I need your help Dr Suresh" Maya placed her hands on Mohinder's arm, he just looked shocked, unable to do anything.

"So that's what this is about.." He said more to himself. "We both need your help" Sylar said and Alex stood up, she was going to check on the kid. Molly. She left the room, leaving the conversation behind. If Mohinder did have a cure for whatever was stopping the use of powers, then she wanted to take it. She wanted to be able to help out Sylar in any way, no matter what he did to her in the past. That was behind them.

Alex stopped at the doorway leading into Molly's room and turned back to the three at the table. "Is that why your powers are gone? You are infected with this virus" Maya asked Sylar, who didn't know what to do. Mohinder suddenly grabbed the knife and went to stab Sylar, but he was just as quick, he pulled out the gun and pointed it at Mohinder. Maya stood up too, Alex sighed going to stand by Sylar's side. She was going to help him. Mohinder dropped the knife and put his hands up in surrender, not really wanting to be shot.

"Gabriel. What are you doing?" Maya asked him urgently. "Maya I need you to stay calm. Apparently Mohinder. Your blood is the answer to my ills" Alex rolled her eyes as he cocked the weapon. "No. No. No not always. Trust me. There are many different strains of the virus" Mohinder tried to explain, but Sylar pushed the gun into his throat. "But, when you mix it with a certain cheerleaders blood" Alex opened the laptop for him, knowing that was what he was doing at the desk. "It changes doesn't it?" Sylar pressed a button and Claire Bennet's picture popped up. "And it heals anything. Isn't that right Doctor?" Sylar's voice grew more and more evil, and Alex smirked.

Mohinder looked down. "You lied to me" Maya said feeling hurt, "Both of you?" Maya looked to Alex as well, who just smirked at her. "I don't know what he told you but he is not my friend. He is a Monster" Mohinder turned his head to look at Alex. "Maya" Sylar said as Alex stumbled over, eyes turning black. "Do not spoil this" he added, his eyes turning black too. "My brother was right not to trust you" she said going up to him. "I loved him Maya" Alex lied. "I did" Maya looked over in her direction. "Do you really wanna kill Dr Suresh. The one man who can save you?" Sylar said, pointing the gun at Maya.

A scream cut him off. "Molly!" Mohinder yelled. "And she dies" Alex told her as they watched Mohinder try to get to Molly who just collapsed to the floor. "A Sweet innocent little girl" Sylar added. "Stop it Maya. Now!" Maya didn't know what to do, she struggled wanting to kill Sylar but wanting to save the girl. Maya's eyes went back to normal and Mohinder managed to run over to Molly, enveloping her in a hug. Alex walked up to Mohinder. "You need to get me the cure. I have it too Dr Suresh. I need my power back to stop Sylar from harming the innocent" she whispered to him. "You had a power?" he whispered back and she nodded. "I never told you cause I knew you worked for The Company. I did it to protect myself. I see the future. Not in snippets, but all of it. To everyone" she added before standing and turning to Sylar.

"Alright. I will help you. But not here" Mohinder said, cuddling Molly as she cried silently. "We need to get you to my lab" Sylar looked round and smiled a little. "Lead the way. Doctor" Sylar smiled. Alex went over to the door and picked up Mohinder's bag.

They walked up towards the loft, the one where Isaac used to live. Sylar stood at the back, Alex next to him. Mohinder punched in a code. Alex didn't understand why his lab was here. When did all this happen? "You are nothing like you said you were" Maya spoke to both her and Sylar. "Alejandro was right about you all along" she turned back to Mohinder. "You want rid of your powers. I want mine back" they began to make their way in but Sylar grabbed Maya's arm. "After Suresh fixes me, I'll gladly take yours off your hands.

He pushed her inside and Alex stepping just after, allowing Sylar to come in last and shut the door. "There is a bed over there" Alex noted, "Stay put" she pointed to Molly. "Stay calm" she added to Maya. Sylar raised his gun at Mohinder, "and remember" Sylar said the last part, hinting the gun before he headed down the stairs, to quickly check the place out. "There is a vial in my bag, and a needle too. Use it" he whispered to Alex, who quickly searched through the bag and opened a black box, taking a vial and needle. Leaving one other Vial in it before she followed the two girls and Sylar walked back up the stairs, dragging Mohinder down them.

"Mohinder" Molly cried and Maya put her arms around her. "It will be fine Molly. I promise" Mohinder said before he and Sylar disappeared around the corner. Alex was glad she was good at hiding things, she knew one thing. From what she was hearing with Mohinder and Sylar. "Sit on the bed" she ordered the two girls, pushing them in that direction. Once they were seated Alex pulled out the Vial and needle. "Look I didn't want this to happen. I just want my powers back" she said to Maya in a hushed tone. "You have a power too?" she asked quietly, getting the hint.

"Yes but I didn't want Gabriel to know. I have always kept it a secret. I only came along with him because I knew he would want his back too" she said and filled the needle up with the red blood from the vial. She stretched her arm and injected herself with the needle, pushing down the top and allowing the blood to flow within her body. She hissed a little from the pain, she always hated injections.

"So this is your laboratory huh?" Sylar said walking back in the room. Alex was lucky that she had finished the injection and pulled out the needle. Disposing it in the bin by the bed. Alex looked over to Sylar who had begun to look around the lab. "I killed that artist. Isaac Mendez on this very spot" he said pointing to his feet. Mohinder looked at him, disgusted by the very nature of Sylar. Mohinder took of his bag and placed it down on the desk. Sylar looked to Alex who nodded her head.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to keep Maya and Molly calm and quiet. "Im going to have to take a sample of your blood" Mohinder said. "Why?" came Sylar's automatic response. "You self diagnosed. I need to see what strain of the virus you have" Alex tuned out their conversation. "Look I'm sorry this happened. I didn't want it to happen like this" Alex said truthfully bowing her head. "I wanted to get my power back and maybe live my life in America, with both you and Alejandro. I would have helped support you both" she added. Maya looked at her, noting the distress in the woman's voice.

"It's okay. I understand" Alex shook her head. "No you don't. The last time I was with Sylar, other than this week. I was in Mohinder's apartment. We had figured out Sylar was using the name Zane Taylor and was literally right under our noses. Mohinder knocked him out and we tied him up" Alex started. "But he broke free. Tried to kill us. Well Mohinder, he wanted me alive. The girl who was always around him" she finished. "What do you mean Always around him?" Maya asked curiously.

"When I first met Sylar, I managed to stop him from killing my best friend. But I got injured. The second time. I was at my friends house, she wasn't in, but I was there to help out the mother. Sylar tried to kill the mother. The third time, was when I was with Mohinder. The one I just described" Alex told her. Maya looked at her, as did Molly. "But there are more?" Maya guessed. Alex nodded. "The fourth time. I was with two people. One could teleport and stop time. We went to see Sylar with his mother. We were following him." she added at the confused look Maya gave her.

"She died. That part was all true, what he said. He didn't mean to kill her. It was self defence. But the time traveller he forgot about me. Teleported him and his friend out. I was left there with a very angry Sylar" Alex took a deep breath. "From then on. Sylar dragged me where ever he was. We were here, Sylar was doing something while I sat on the floor as still as I could. Not trying to escape because of fear" Alex looked over to Sylar who was glaring at Mohinder with an intense look. She knew he wanted nothing more than to kill the man.

"What happened?" Molly asked, piping up. Alex returned her gaze. "We ended up in Kirby Plaza, the time traveller had teleported in with his sword, and ran at Sylar. But using his telekinetic ability. He moved me in front of him, thinking the swordsman would stop, but he didnt. The sword went through my chest. And through Sylar's. Alex rubbed that part of her chest a little. It had healed fully now. "I'm so sorry" Maya said. "How did you end up with him" Alex looked down sadly. "Some woman, she took us both. Everyone else had forgotten us" Molly looked away remembering that night. She had forgotten too. "Near enough four months later. I awoke with Sylar in South America. I persuaded him that he needed me seeing as I had more strength than him at the time. We then proceeded to make our way through the forest. Where you found us" Alex finished looking towards Maya.

Alex watched Maya look over to Sylar. Worry etched into her features. "I wish Alejandro was here to help." Molly was watching them too. "Who's that?" she asked. "He's my brother. I sent him away" she replied, sounding a little sad. Alex looked away, she keeps lying to these people. Saying she was with Sylar only for her powers, but it was so much more. "I can find him for you. Even if he is far away" Alex looked up, she liked Maya. She didnt want her to be hurt any more. "So you know he's safe" Maya had a little hope in her eyes. "You can? How?" she asked. Alex stood up and moved around the room, looking for something to keep her occupied.

!I just know where people are. I just need a picture or something to think about" Molly told her, Alex went and sat back down, this was hurting her. She cared for Alejandro, but not in the way he cared for her. In the week they managed to spend with each other, she began to love him. She was angry that day. She didn't want him dead now. Alex had a furious look on her face. It wasnt her fault. With the way Sylar and Alejandro were fighting at the time. Sylar would have killed him anyway. Alex watched Maya pull out a picture, "Here" she said handing it over.

Molly focussed her attention on the man before closing her eyes. Molly seemed to focus really hard, and Alex knew she was confused as to why she wasn't getting anything. She watched Molly, hearing how her mind was working. Alex looked away, feeling herself get a little power hungry. _What was going on?_ "He's not anywhere" Molly told Maya, "but, if he's not anywhere then..." Maya covered her mouth, understanding what was going on. Molly gave her a sympathetic look. Maya stood up. "Did you know?" she said down to Alex, who looked at the floor and nodded.

"I was there when it happened. Alejandro tried to tell Sylar you wouldn't go with him. They started to fight. Sylar got the upper hand and stabbed him. That night in the motel room. Maya let out a small sob. "When you answered the door. You seemed a little pale. What did Sylar say to you?" Alex looked up to her and whispered. "He said he would kill me too if I told you. He needed you Maya, that shower thing. Was all a set up. When I walked out on you. I thought he had gone to help you pack. But I caught you kissing. I wanted to tell you" Alex let the tears fall. Using the memory of Alejandro. She didn't want it to end this way. She liked Maya, wanted her alive.

Maya made her way past Alex, who had pulled Molly onto her lap. "Dont panic if it happens again" she whispered to her. "It will be fine" she rocked her back and forth. "You killed him!" Maya yelled. "You killed my brother!" she stood in line with Sylar, watching him. Sylar looked down at the floor and turned to face Maya, bringing up the gun and shooting her in the chest. Molly screamed and Alex stood up, putting Molly down on the bed and walkingover to Sylar. "Well that was unnecessary" she whispered to him.

Maya hit the floor. "Now look what you made me do" he growled, Alex thought this was strangely fitting, another death on the painting of New York, exploding. Sylar turned back towards Mohinder. "Where is the cheerleaders blood" Molly was crying and Mohinder looked terrified. "Please" she heard Molly whisper. Mohinder pulled out the black box from the bag, the one Alex had taken a vial from. Sylar looked mildly impressed. "You had it here all along?" he said, the gun still pointed at Mohinder's chest. "You and I have trust issues Doctor. Give it to her" he nodded to Maya. "If it works, I'll let you save me" Sylar said.

Alex looked to Mohinder, pleading with him silently to do as he is told. "I want to see this work too" Alex walked away and sat down by the bed with Molly. She closed her eyes. Maybe the blood healed her so she could now see the future. She concentrated, keeping her eyes closed and her breath even. Nothing. She sighed, trying the same process again. This time something happened. It was as though she was seeing what was going on. She opened her eyes and looked to Molly, she could see how her mind worked. Just by one look. Alex glanced over to Sylar, she could see everything about how his mind worked.

Alex closed her eyes, willing for this ability to leave. She only wanted one. She didn't need a new ability. She just wanted her precognitive ability back. "What's the Matter?" Molly asked. "I think I found a new ability" she whispered. Molly looked at her, surprise written all over her. "Dont ask me how though. Stay here" she whispered, getting up and making her way to the door. She dialled the phone. Sylar pointed the gun at her, she hadn't realised that Mohinder had moved to help Maya. "What are you doing?" he asked, the gun trained on her. "I was going to dial my mother" she replied, pressing in a few buttons.

"How do I know you aren't dialling one of those from The Company?" he flicked the gun in Mohinder's path, causing him to flinch a little. "Well I have been with you for the past, 5 months now, at least. Does it really look like that I will know the numbers off by heart" Alex rolled her eyes and went to continue dialling. "Dial her when we are finished here. So I can be there when you do" Alex huffed and put her phone away. "Fine" she said and put the phone away. She will find out about it, she promised herself.

Mohinder finished injecting Maya and Molly waited by her side. They had moved her to the bed. "That's it. A Simple injection" Sylar moved back a bit and watched as the bullet he shot into, her popped back out. "I'm sure if Maya will understand when we aren't here when she wakes up. Alex grabbed the black box and hid it. Making sure Sylar knew she had it, He began to move away. "Sylar" a woman said from the doorway. Alex took this opportunity. She ran towards the stairs, making her way up them. "Thank you. Keep that maniac away from me" she yelled at her, making it sound believable, she took a quick look behind her, shutting the door, seeing the pissed off expression that Sylar held.

Sylar raised the gun and shot as the woman let electricity shoot through her hand. Molly screamed again as the glass broke and the woman hit the floor. He shot at the glass a few more times, before making his way towards the door, running. As he did that, a bolt of electricity shot him in the back, he fell forwards through the door. Alex had stopped round the corner of the door, making sure she couldn't be seen so she could wait for Sylar. He got up quickly and Alex grabbed his arm, pulling him along as she ran down the hallway.

"We need to go now" she hissed to Sylar, who was struggling to stay up. "Give me the box and run" he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and taking the box. Alex used her strength, making her way down the fire escape they had taken. She needed to find an ally, somewhere to stop and hide. They managed to get on the street, Alex looked left and right. Not knowing where to go. "Down there" Sylar suggested pointing towards the Ally across the road. Alex took note of the cars and ran at the best time, avoiding being hit before running deep into the alleyway.

She placed Sylar against the wall, setting him on the floor. She took the black box and opened it, pulling out the blood and putting it into the needle. "This will hurt" she said as he pulled up his sleeve. Alex injected him in the right place and waited. This will work she thought. Alex didn't know what to do afterwards. She pulled out the needle and threw it to the side, no longer needing it. Alex sat down next to Sylar. Making her heart rate go back to the way it should be.

Sylar closed his eye and leant his head back before her looked at his hands. He was wondering if this was going to work. He watched in fascination as his wounds began to heal. He touched his face, checking the wounds he had there. Gone. Alex laughed a little. "Guess we know it worked then" she said. "Not yet" came his reply. He focussed his mind on the can across the ally. Lowering his right hand down enough so he could use his telekinetic ability.

She watched him for a while. Nothing happened but then his hand began to shake and the can flew into his hand. Sylar said one last thing before Alex could even understand what was going on. But she knew this was going to be fun.

"I'm Back"


	9. Authors Note - Trilogy

**So in a way for me to get you all to review. I have decided to give you the synopsis for Book three: A New Evil.**

**So when you can, just review about wanting to read the next one. If you don't send me any reviews, then I wont post up book 3. If I get 2-3 reviews, not including the one I already have. Maybe I will post up the next one. If you don't want to write the review in the review box. Send me a PM and I will get back to you.**

**Thanks and I hope you want the next one. I sure enjoy writing them :) xx**

This is the story of Alex Mazuri, a once normal, now a super advanced human. She lost her ability to see into the future, but she gained a new one. One that was hidden away deep down inside her. After keeping Sylar alive, she now works on his side hunting down Specials and has found something better in herself, something she forgot she had. Now out for blood, who will manage to survive.


End file.
